


現世27

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	現世27

车学沇牵上郑泽运的手慢慢走往他身边，看着李源根的脸只有歉意，果然还是放不下郑泽运，「源根，谢谢你带我去看医生，也谢谢你送我回来。」讲这段话时的车学沇根本不敢看李源根的眼睛。 

李源根退了一步，他收回手看着车学沇，脸上尽是遗憾，「我尊重你，但是你要知道这非我的本意，要是你之后有什麽困难，欢迎来找我。」 

「不会，他不会去找你。」郑泽运一手揽住车学沇的细腰，装作暧昧的模样，只是眼裡别说爱慕，连一点关心都没有，「倒是你，身为他的情夫这样哀求不会太丢脸吗？宠物依然是会回到主人身边的。」 

「宠物？学沇不是你的宠物！」李源根咬牙，果然把车学沇留给郑泽运就是一个错误，然而车学沇就只是顶着一张无辜的脸，没有责怪郑泽运嘴裡的话，李源根看他这样也很生气，「车学沇！你没有尊严吗！」 

车学沇对这话只是摇摇头，都被强上的人哪裡来的尊严可言，他拉住郑泽运的手，为的是不让郑泽运冲动，「源根你不是还要忙吗？先回去吧！」 

「我也劝你是别冲动，你知道我可以公器私用。」郑泽运露出冷笑，而李源根也知道他指的什麽，郑泽运想利用自己的资产扳倒李源根的公司简直易如反掌，但是李源根是一点也不怕，上次安了几个信任的厂商进驻郑氏，要一次拔掉也不是不可能，最后恐怕是两败俱伤而已。 

「那你也要知道，我也有很多方法可以弄倒你们郑氏。」瞬间气氛冻结，打破这沉默的是李源根的手机，看了来电人也不得不离开，「我先走了，有一天我会抢走车学沇。」最后李源根露出狐狸微笑，对着眼前人比了中指就气愤离去。 

客厅的三个人看着门被关上的瞬间各自有了动作，郑泽运一把推开车学沇，力道大得让跄踉的车学沇差点撞上客厅的摆设，他下意识的护住下腹稳住身子，但还是擦伤了手臂，张素素则是看着郑泽运怀裡空出来马上鑽黏进去。 

「泽运上楼，我有一点话对你说。」张素素眯起眼睛对着车学沇，这泽运看他这样子就知道要说的事情肯定跟车学沇有关，挟着张素素上楼，被独留在一楼的车学沇拍拍自己的胸脯坐上沙发，而珠姨看客厅争执已过这才慢慢从角落走出来。 

「学沇？还好吗？」珠姨擦擦车学沇落下汗珠的额头，车学沇点点头微微笑着，刚才不过是受了点惊吓才导致腹痛，现在好了许多，「那、那男的...？」珠姨有一些紧张，刚刚那情况很明显就是叫李源根的男人过来抢人，但是他看起来对车学沇挺好。 

「一位叫李源根的同事，他是建商那的代表。」说着，车学沇还不断看着已经关上的那扇门，「他对我很好...真的，但是我不能接受他，那样太可怜了...」不只自己，对于李源根的感情也是。 

「我真是…怎麽心疼你都不够。」珠姨一把抱住车学沇，揉揉他的后颈，最近车学沇又瘦了很多，抱着都没肉了，「我去煮点好吃的给你补补，看你瘦成这模样...」 

「谢、谢谢你，珠姨。」车学沇隐瞒了自己怀孕的现实，这实在不好说嘴，而且外表现在还看不太出来，只少隐瞒一段时间再说...... 

关上门的二楼房间，郑泽运双手抱胸面有难色，他从张素素那听说了，车学沇怀孕还有那孩子是自己骨肉的事实，没有过问她是如何得知，脱力的把自己摔上沙发。 

「所以那时候我就不应该答应你，现在闹出人命了，他要卖就卖！」郑泽运整个人都很无力，那一天下午在公司接到张素素的电话，说车学沇去见李源根，她哭着说车学沇要卖身让厂商们提高要求搞垮郑氏，甚至扬言要带着所有厂商从郑氏出走来个建案违约。 

「但那时不这样做，你会被玩得很惨。」张素素委屈的低下头，窃笑，颤抖的肩膀让看不见她表情的郑泽运以为在啜泣，「谁让他那时候开了条件，只要跟你发生一次关係就保全郑氏权利。」声音听起来也极其委屈。 

郑泽运实在后悔，天晓得这十分之一的机率就发生在自己身上，他都忘记车学沇极为独特的运气，「我会…让他把孩子打掉。」郑泽运压根不承认这是自己的骨肉，要是留着让车学沇之后闹着要赡养费，传到外界那更是会让郑氏名声一落千丈，不如就趁着车学沇现在的臭名气，发个小报说是他跟外面的男人乱搞才惹的大肚子。 

「不行！」当郑泽运还打着如意算盘的时候张素素一口反驳，她坐上郑泽运身边，「泽运，这可是我们要胁李氏的大好机会！车学沇现在怀孕了肯定不能受什麽刺激，你说什麽他们肯定答应，用他肚子裡的孩子作为人质，这不是离我们的愿望大大进了一步？」张素素越说越激动，有着彩绘的指甲都要抓上郑泽运白皙的皮肤。 

「不…这还是太残忍，做人还是得留些道德。」郑泽运摇摇头，讲真张素素这提议确是能让他们少许多功夫攻佔李氏，但伤于道德伦理，郑泽运的良心还是说不过去。 

「不！泽运…你忘记了吗？」张素素一反常态的温柔婉约，她伸手抓紧郑泽运的领口，「商场这世界就是尔虞我诈，要是今天我们不出步，下次就是我们被车学沇玩死。」抿起唇，绝不能在这裡说放弃就放弃。 

「那…你说怎麽要胁？」郑泽运觉得头很痛，究竟是利益重要还是道德要紧？ 

张素素见郑泽运还优柔寡断，她进阶大声了点，「郑泽运！你让车学沇把孩子打掉又多高尚！那是你的孩子！」 

这话瞬间点醒郑泽运，是啊！打掉孩子又有多高尚？ 

郑泽运坐直身子抚着下巴沉思，让车学沇生下孩子可以要胁李弘彬的资产，最后得到自己的利益之后再把小孩跟车学沇丢回给李弘彬，这…好像还不错？ 

「就这麽办，我会好好照顾车学沇。」露出冷笑，郑泽运已经可以看见郑氏慢慢壮大并且挤下李氏独撑龙头的一天。 

出了郑泽运家的李源根二话不说直奔李弘彬的住处，李弘彬稍早前也从李在焕那知晓的车学沇的状况才会打电话给自己，一进到客厅，金元植还在吃着点心喝着茶，两个人互看一眼，似乎对于对方为什麽在这裡感到讶异。 

「我来…和李总说件事，你呢？」李源根眯起眼睛一副狐狸矫捷的模样，金元植也眯起眼睛愤愤吞下口中的蛋糕，拿起叉子指着李源根。 

「我在我老婆家裡，有哪裡不正常？」这句话一出口反倒让李源根挑眉，什麽时候这两人成了这种关係？「反倒是你，这样一通电话都没打直接过来到底有什麽目的！」 

「我说…元植，别这样气冲冲，是你自己擅自决定我有什麽目的。」李源根苦笑着想要缓颊，但可惜怀疑自己的人脑袋并不灵光，一时半刻转不过来，就是直觉的认为眼前人，是来搞破坏的。 

「金元植，你是不是傻啊？人是我叫来的！」李弘彬双手插腰摇摇头，他不过去个厕所回来怎麽这两人像是要大吵一样，特意坐在李源根和金元植中间，这样也许会让两人少一些摩擦。 

「老婆，离他远点。」金元植抱住李弘彬的细腰往自己怀裡带，李弘彬对于金元植着突然的举动红了脸，用手低档着就要挣脱，「老婆，你不要嫌弃我嘛！」还一副可怜兮兮的样子，这让脸皮子薄的李弘彬瞬间炸裂。 

「谁你老婆，谁是你老婆！」李弘彬捏上金元植的双颊不停往外拉，但不管怎麽拉环抱在腰上的手是一点也没有减少力道，金元植一副要快哭的样子，肯定很疼吧！看看那双颊都要被捏成外扩型的了。 

「哄不因，对不洗偶挫了。」最后是金元植落了两滴泪跟李弘彬求饶脸颊才回归原位，金元植欲哭的揉揉两边脸颊，这才放了李弘彬自由。 

「你们是真的…还是假的。」李源根对他们两的互动也起了一些兴趣，毕竟那可是李弘彬，有着迷样私生活的李弘彬，究竟是性无能还是千人斩都是外界不断揣测的话题，刚才看他们的互动，李源根总觉得前者才是正确的。 

被下令闭上嘴的金元植不敢哼声，李弘彬播了被弄乱的头髮翘起腿，「是在一起，感觉不坏，但…关你什麽事。」就连公布恋情也是很有李总威胁的气度。 

李源根摊手笑笑，「没有！只是想第一时间给你们祝福，恭喜。」 

「哼！笑得跟狐狸一样。」李弘彬不屑的撇撇嘴，他用手指敲敲眼前的桌面，「玩笑过去了，谈正事，学沇哥的事情听说了？」大眼睛死盯着李源根，然后者只是无奈点点头，那事情他才刚现场见证过。 

「车学沇...依他本人的意思，是郑泽运的孩子。」果然在说完这话之后看见的是嘴裡冒火的李弘彬，还有身后沉下脸的金元植。 

「让他拿掉…他不需要抚养一个烂货的后代。」李弘彬咬牙一拳捶上桌，金元植感觉安抚的拍拍李弘彬后背，但是这无法降下李弘彬的怒气，他乾掉桌上的杯水，又转而看向李源根，「什麽时候的事情。」 

「今天，中午带着他去你哥那看完医生送回家后我才过来的。」 

「那学沇哥呢？」 

李源根摊了手一脸无奈，这显而易见的答案，然而李弘彬对这答案一点也不满意，他伸手抓住李源根的衣领，「你怎麽没把他带出来！」 

「怎麽带！他抓着郑泽运的手拒绝我你要我怎麽带！」说到这裡李源根也是一肚子气，他还没有比的上郑泽运的魅力足以让车学沇走向自己，懊恼着，他沉下脸，房间的气氛也降到最低点，金元植清清喉咙打破沉默。 

「那在焕哥那里怎麽说？学沇哥身体不是不适合生育吗？」 

「但是他说胎儿在体内发育良好，还说不建议拿掉。」李源根照实已据，听完这番话的李弘彬跟金元植只能叹气，他们都相信李在焕的判断，「只能说这一切都是命...」 

一切都是命... 

这话一直萦绕在李弘彬脑海，直到李源根离开之后也久久无法散去，他坐在书房，从小箱子拿出乾燥的樱花在手上把玩，会不会...小胖子迟迟没有在眼前出现也是那所谓的命？「命运这东西啊...其实还挺讨人厌的。」说着说着李弘彬又想起金元植那张蠢脸，他将身子蜷缩在椅子上双颊泛红，很想要让金元植抱在怀裡，闻着他身上的柠檬香，转了转手中的樱花枝，「其实…也不全然是讨人厌的东西。」 

在发生过这样多事情的一天也终有落幕的时候，随着夜晚来临，各自都在心裡预想着未来，再次张开眼睛终究还是要迎来明天，随着太阳的升起落下，每个人有每个人的生活、人生，有人委屈强求，有人暗中策划，就这样沉寂了一星期，这天是合作案剪綵的日子。 

起了一个大早，昨天开始新闻就已经吵得沸沸扬扬，这算是历史性的一刻，李氏跟郑氏两位龙头大佬同时出席的剪綵活动，在他们主办人到场之前，记者早已经站定位架好摄影机，只为採取最好看的独家画面。 

车学沇穿着及膝大衣踏在崎岖不平的土地上，他下意识的摀着小腹，自从知道自己当了爹之后就这样提心弔胆，这也让眼尖的珠姨发现质问，在逼迫之下车学沇只好全盘说出，但是没有招来她的一顿骂，反而是一起陪着掉眼泪，还跟着负起养好车学沇身子的重责大任。 

想起珠姨一直对自己说不用这样紧张兮兮，小宝宝的生命力比想像中强韧，不会因为一个拐曲或是小小碰撞就流掉，但车学沇还是很紧张，一切小心为重。 

「学沇。」一道声线从车学沇背后传来，车学沇停下脚步向后看，李源根正顶着笑容往自己的方向走，「最近好吗？好像很久没见了。」手自然搭上车学沇的纤腰，向自己怀裡拉近一些，车学沇不好意思想要抗拒，但又碍于肚裡的孩子，他只好就着这姿势向前慢慢走。 

「最近…被这小傢伙操烦心了…」揉揉还没有什麽明显的肚皮，现在不过一个多月的时间，但感觉这傢伙在这裡呆了好久，每天都过的心惊胆颤，车学沇甚至不敢再多跟张素素起冲突，没有工作的时候几乎只待在自己房间裡，发呆，或是跟珠姨聊天，再不然就转着牆上电视看影集，或完全没兴趣的政论节目。 

「怎麽？疼吗？要不结束我再带你看医生？」李源根赶紧附上小腹，这举动惹来车学沇轻笑，他将李源根的手拿开，摇摇头直说他会错意，词句间带着嘲笑的模样让李源根脸红，抿抿唇，孕夫可是珍贵的存在，自己会有这反应也无可厚非，更何况是珍爱的人，那更是一刻不得閒。 

「你太小题大作了。」虽然自己也一样是这心境。 

「不会…小心！这裡崎岖难走，踩稳了别跌倒。」放在腰上的手更用力一些，车学沇踩在这泥土路上同样害怕，下意识的伸手抓了李源根的衣服，两个人靠得很近，要不知情的外人看来，就是对恩爱的情侣，但在某人眼裡可就不是这样了。 

「两个人无关紧要的人抱这麽紧，不怕人说閒话吗？」清冷的声线充满不屑，李源根和车学沇同时回过头，郑泽运挽着张素素入场，细长眸子看向车学沇只有淡然，他伸手一把抓过车学沇的手臂，被抓疼的人抽了眉角鬆开紧抓李源根衣服的手，整个人被拽到郑泽运那。 

「干什麽！动作小点！」李源根咬牙，虽然想抢过车学沇，但他实在不适合太大动作跟刺激，留在空中的手只能紧紧握拳之后垂放在两侧，看了一眼只有受到轻微惊吓到车学沇，「结束了我接你，你今天肯定是招车来的吧？」就像强迫性质，李源根丢下这话就快步离开。 

车学沇因为突然被抓的举动受到不小惊吓，摀着肚子好在没什麽异常，他看着郑泽运的侧脸，「泽运？你来啦？」微微一笑，车学沇有点不知所措，其实已经一个礼拜没好好看着郑泽运的脸，这样一见还真是怪不好意思的。 

「学沇哥，别这样对泽运依依不捨，这裡有很多媒体，不好看。」张素素出言提醒，这时车学沇才发现那拽着自己的大手早已经离开，只是自己一厢情愿抓上郑泽运的袖口，他赶紧鬆手，将手往后背一脸歉意，「抱歉…」低下头，车学沇退了一步让他们俩进入会场，只是郑泽运却伸手抬起车学沇的下颚盯着那精緻小脸看。 

拨了拨被风吹乱的额髮，在伸手整理一边落下肩膀的外套，弯下腰帮忙将拉鍊拉起，随后那手盖上小腹，「孩子还好吗？」 

对于郑泽运怎麽对自己这麽关心的车学沇傻了，支支吾吾半天说不出个所以然，更是差点忘了呼吸，「我…我…那个！孩子……很好，很健康，我也会定时去做检查…」车学沇将那份关心归咎于肚子裡一半属于郑泽运的血肉，得到答案的郑泽运满意点点头，随后又带着张素素离开。 

车学沇看着郑泽运离开的背影，随后低头揉揉自己的小腹，「宝贝…你到底是福星？还是灾星呢？肯定是福星吧！嗯？」跟郑泽运的关係会不会因为这小傢伙而有了进展，这事情谁也不晓得，带着一丝愉悦，车学沇也慢步前往会场。 

「泽运，你刚刚…」张素素微微抬头看着郑泽运，而郑泽运勾出笑容揉揉张素素的髮丝，弯腰在额头上吻了下。 

「没什麽，偶尔也要给点糖。」欲擒故纵，在冷淡之中偶尔给些温暖，这样车学沇肯定义无反顾的将孩子生下来，最后在以为一切都会变好的期望之下，大大推了一把毫无防备的人，让他坠入深渊。 

「越来越期待我们泽运坐上商业龙头的那天了，我先去一趟厕所，泽运你先到会场等我吧！」在郑泽运嘴角一吻，张素素踩着高跟鞋兴高采烈离开，弯过转角，张素素在那向后看了一眼，确定郑泽运没有跟上来，四下无人，她拿了手机拨打一通电话。 

「什麽时候动手呢？我…最亲爱的老爸？」张素素晃晃身子，在没人看到的地方撒娇，电话另一头老练的声音也微微笑笑。 

「车学沇的事情怎麽样了？搞定？」张祥不怀好意笑着，他没想过事情竟然这麽简单，究竟是自己女儿魅力太大还是郑泽运太傻，他把玩手中一张一张相片，不愧是专业的，每张角度都抓得恰到好处。 

「依照计画进行着，已经怀孕一个多月了，爸你也该到郑氏露个脸了。」张素素玩弄着自己波浪的髮尾，靠在牆上惬意的讲电话，对于周遭环境没什麽太大察觉，所以当李弘彬跟金元植出现在面前时，张素素张大眼睛吓了好大一跳，「那、那就这样了！爸，别忘记当时郑氏对我们有恩，这肯定要还的，再见了！」切断电话，张素素再怎麽故作镇定对撞见的两人来说还是异样慌张，况且还被他们两厌恶，那不自然的模样更是被放大检视。 

「李总，还真是巧。」张素素微微弯腰，将手机收好之后看了下手錶，「时间不早了，李总也快到会场准备剪綵仪式吧！」 

「等等！」李弘彬抓上张素素的手腕，大眼睛没有怒意，其实李弘彬自己也挺冷静，没想到看到这女人还可以心平气和，「刚刚那电话怎麽回事？计画？怀孕？难不成学沇哥怀孕都是你一手策划？」 

张素素抿起唇一手甩开，她是知道李弘彬很有观察力，但凭藉几句就推断这事情跟车学沇有关，这让张素素暗叫不好，但随机应变这事情张素素也处理得不在话下，她镇定自己对李弘彬微微一笑，「李总误会了，只是我跟泽运计画着让学沇哥安胎，家裡刚好有人有怀孕经验想请教而已，没什麽事的话…我先走了。」微微鞠躬，张素素踩着高跟鞋离开这裡。 

气愤的李弘彬握上金元植的手，眼裡尽是不相信，他眯起眼睛看着张素素的背影，「甚麽时候这麽好心了？说这话的妳又是安了什麽心，让我来查查如何？」勾起微笑，浅浅的酒窝在脸颊上没有温度，身边金元植倒是利索的拨打了电话，他让以前在警政署的同事查查刚才张素素拨打的电话是给谁、说了什麽。 

「总觉得要多注意她，感觉藏了什麽…还藏的很深。」这是金元植的警察直觉，李弘彬也点点头，刚才虽然没听清张素素说的内容，可依循一些关键字跟最近发生的事情，不知道为什麽李弘彬竟主动将那些跟车学沇联想在一起。 

在李弘彬跟金元植进入会场坐定之后，较早先行离开的张素素这才进场，撒娇一般的窝上郑泽运，奶声奶气跟她撒娇厕所人很多，但李弘彬却是大大白眼，人很多？哪裡来的人很多！根本连隻蚂蚁都没看到好吧！ 

但李弘彬没有当场拆穿她，一副装着不知情的模样，金元植以保镳身分站在李弘彬身后，他眼尾撇向张素素，很少有女人可以让自己这麽看不惯，第三位跟建案有关的李源根也不怎麽安定，他心情浮躁，操烦车学沇肚裡的孩子有没有因为刚才的拉扯而受伤，但看他刚刚还算精神的走入会场感觉没什麽大事，但他人又很会伪装…… 

「各位媒体朋友，我们商圈建案的剪綵即将开始……」一位主持人站在台上宣布活动的开幕，除了介绍商场的内容及价值之外，合伙的两位总裁也不能不介绍，当被人叫上台时，李弘彬简直佩服自己可以在媒体面前笑得跟艺人一样灿烂，反观另一个郑泽运，那张脸实在冰冷，这可以说是对比最大的照片了。 

直到剪完彩球、整个仪式结束，李弘彬还是嚥不下这口气，整张脸气轰轰的，金元植双手抱胸，整个会场早已经走得只剩下他们两人，连惹人厌的郑泽运跟张素素都离开，金元植无奈笑笑，他一屁股坐在李弘彬身边，「怎样你才会重新笑笑呢？」搂着李弘彬的肩膀，金元植也不想看李弘彬这张脸气下去，「走吧！我带你去吃饭。」牵起李弘彬的手，金元植总算将人从椅子上拉起。 

「等等...早上我是被管家载来的。」李弘彬停下脚步，被牵着的金元植回过头看他，傻傻的笑出声，现在李弘彬因爲想起这抛诸脑后的事实而张嘴，一脸不可置信，自己怎麽忘了这个重要的事情，「…而且我还跟他说结束等我电话。」蹙眉，李弘彬现在这样子实在天真可爱。 

金元植将人抱在怀裡，身上淡淡的柠檬香窜入李弘彬鼻腔，李弘彬也回抱住金元植，嘟着嘴张嘴咬下金元植肩膀洩气，「我开车载你，你跟你管家说不用来了…很痛啊…」报復性的揉乱后髮、揪揪髮尾李弘彬才站起身要离开。 

「走吧！带我回去。」李弘彬拉着金元植的手往停车场去，金元植摇摇头，眼前这人从小到大，那傲娇的性格怎麽都没变过。 

顺利将人带上车，金元植带着愉悦的心情坐上驾驶座，发动车子驶向市区，李弘彬拉扯安全带有些不自在，不知道在这独处又安静的空间该说什麽，大眼睛撇了眼开车的金元植，其实专注的模样也挺帅，而李弘彬就这样陷入金元植专注的侧脸中，所以当金元植笑着要李弘彬别再盯着自己时，双颊简直红得能出血。 

「怎麽？有问题吗？」摀着嘴，金元植撇了眼李弘彬的模样，伸手揉揉他的头髮，要不是现在在开车，他早已经抱紧处理了。 

「就是你…」李弘彬差点把金元植很帅几个字说出来，好在脸皮薄的他即时煞住嘴皮子，盯着一脸狐疑的金元植，李弘彬撇过头看着窗外景色，「你知道我不吃那种平价料理。」懊悔的咬唇，要是金元植以为自己是那种难搞的富家子弟该怎麽办？但是反悔的话语又卡在喉咙，憋屈的不断打颤下颚。 

「冷吗？要不我暖气开强点。」看着李弘彬颤抖下颚金元植还以为他冷了，怕他着凉，金元植调高了车内温度，但下一秒李弘彬又擅自将温度调回来。 

「不用，很温暖…这样就可以了。」 

「不行！不然…我外套给你，盖着舒服一些。」趁着空档转过身那后座的外套，金元植温柔帮忙李弘彬盖上身子，「别感冒，我会心疼。」无奈模样的抚着李弘彬的细髮，确定他不再颤抖才收回手继续专心开车。 

原本就不冷的李弘彬终结是没有拨开这件外套，上头的柠檬香让自己安心，李弘彬就这样盖着金元植的外套到达餐厅，最后甚至出了点小汗。 

「义式料理…你真的要吃这麽贵的餐厅吗？」李弘彬看着屋内装潢就很了不起奢华的地方，看看菜单，根据自己出入高级场所的经验，没有价钱的菜单都是贵到吓死人的价钱，他开始担心这一顿金元植到底付不付得出来了。 

「那、那个…元植！你不要勉强，出去还来得及……」李弘彬用菜单遮住嘴巴小小声说着，但金元植就是挑眉，不予以理会直接招来服务生，这下可没回头路可走了。 

「点什麽？」一点也没发现李弘彬的心思，金元植让李弘彬先行点餐，而不把自己忠告听进耳的李弘彬赌气，他指着菜单上头高档的餐点，金元植挑了眉阖上菜单，「这样，给我来两份。」 

李弘彬抖着眉看金元植脸不红气不喘的点完两份最贵的餐，叹了气，他拍拍金元植的手，「我…会帮你付一半的啦！你别赌气嘛！」 

听完李弘彬的话之后金元植露齿大笑，「你…你还在纠结这问题…」抹掉眼泪，看李弘彬是真的担心自己走不出这家餐厅，他回握盖在手上的手，「你放心，附这餐的钱我还是有，我不是开了一间事务所就成了穷光蛋好吗？何况还是合资的。」 

抽回手，李弘彬一脸懊恼，「早知道就不跟你客气了，嚣张！」 

「是是是…李氏的李弘彬总裁大人。」伸手捏捏李弘彬的脸颊，李弘彬嫌弃一手挥掉，但脸上是止不住的笑意盈盈，在餐点上来之前他们俩就这样相互握对方的手摩挲，要是李在焕或车学沇在现场肯定掉下下巴。 

「元植啊…你有行动充吗？」李弘彬皱眉看着显示低电量的萤幕，金元植摇摇头，他从口袋拿出自己的车钥匙。 

「我车裡，副驾驶前面的收纳空间有，去拿吧！」李弘彬感谢的接下钥匙，看他急急忙忙离开金元植无奈摇头，舀了一勺浓汤，不过才刚放进嘴裡，金元植像是被电到一样直起身体，他不管他人异样的眼光冲出餐厅直往停车场方向，可是一切已经来不及了，当他到达停车场时，李弘彬正斜靠在自己车上，手裡转的是一枝塑胶做的樱花枝，看到金元植极忙前来他不屑的冷笑一声。 

「这个…怎麽来的？嗯？」 

金元植觉得，要是每个人的人生都有过不去的坎，那自己的…肯定是眼前这个吧？


End file.
